


Lockdown

by Who_First



Category: Batman (Comics), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Tails, tail porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's been stuck with Shield for several months now and then comes the day he meets a psychotic mutant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Prompt for Avanalae on tumblr.

Tim had been in this world for close to six months now, trying to find some way of getting back to his own universe where things made more sense. Okay so not really more sense but it was a crazy he was used too. So far he’d learned that no Tim Drake had ever existed before and then he found Shield.

The former was still heavily disturbing, Tim Drake wasn’t exactly an uncommon name, and the latter paid handsomely for his employment along with much better benefits than Batman gave. It was nice working for Shield and seeing what very organized normal humans could do even in the background. Background was important because after one meeting with the Avengers Tim had no desire to ever meet Tony Stark again.

But… Tim ducked into the conference room, automatically double checking his issued gun, _disliked_ , and Taser, _very well liked_ , as the Brotherhood of Mutants attacked Shield’s main headquarters. He could hear screaming as they tore through the building looking for something, what Tim had no clue, most mutants steered clear of Shield and their major allies. The joy of being too human.

Introspection onto what landed him in this mess was cut short when as the acrid stench of sulfur appeared closer and just outside the door a whirling dervish of red and flashing metal met an unfortunate Shield agent racing down the hall.

Tim slid around the door, shooting out with the taser as he watched the tail stabbing through the other agent. The taser dropped to the ground as Tim whirled around; gun at the ready, and shooting even as the mutant vanished and exploded out at Tim from behind.

The knife edge slashed across his view as Tim jerked backwards, still pulling desperately at the gun trigger, then he was rolling forwards as the mutant tensed and the smoke surrounded him. He was on the floor in the doorway, twisting onto his back and kicking the open door, smashing it, _kept smashing it_ , against the striking tail.

He only seconds to activate the trap, fingers dancing across the screen with the authorization code, he could hear the mutant appearing behind him, saw the flash of red and then the tail was wrapping around his neck and yanking. His ears popped as the doors slammed shut and then he was being pulled back and thrown against the conference table.

Tim was bounced against the table, hard edge of the tail striking his face and cutting through his lower lip, as the mutant loomed over him. A menacing grin flashed against the red sin as Tim’s hands were caught, and he could feel something surround his skin as the mutant tensed and then… nothing. An awkward pause as the grin dropped away and the man started frowning.

“What did you do?”

The words were nice and politely asked, Tim wanted to laugh at how nice and even tempered they sounded even with the tick Russian accent, but there was a tail wrapped to tight around his throat and he couldn’t breathe past it as the sharp spade tipped cut the delicate flesh around one eye.

The mutant kept tensing, like the half second before he vanished into smoke, but he stayed in place. Slowly the darkness was closing in, spots erupting at the edges of Tim’s vision, than the tail was loosening again. Just loose enough to keep Tim from dying of asphyxiation.

“Comrade.” The red man glared down as Tim struggled against the tail slowly strangling him. “It is a nice trick. Open the door.”

“Can’t.” Tim grinned as more blood fell from his split lip. He’d talked to Fury about this in fact. Kept bringing the idea up until the director finally implemented it. “We’re in lockdown. Only someone with top clearance can open it now.”

The scarred eyebrow arched and the pale eyes went flat as he considered the trapped human glaring up.

“Comrade…” The demon mutant was speaking very slowly as his tail tightened around Tim’s neck. The red mutant was grinning, clearly looking Tim up and down, one hand dragging the knife up the human’s pants. “Now you are worth nothing alive.”

“No.” Tim choked out, grinning back at the mutant just as nastily, wincing only a little at the taste of copper against coating his tongue. “But you can’t kill anyone else. You’re trapped.”

“Da.” The mutant paused, cocking his head to the side as he looked Tim up and down, starting to look even more amused. “With you.”

There was silence, contemplative silence, as both enemies looked over the other. Each trying to judge the best next move.

“You are quite fetching for a human.”

Tim’s eyes narrowed as the hand not using the deadly knife to slice through his clothing started petting his cheek. This was looking horribly familiar.

“I’ll find some way to kill you.”

The devilish mutant only grinned at the threat. His head cocked to the side as Tim felt the tail moving along his neck, hard muscle twisting and contorting until the sharp tip was pressed against Tim’s mouth. Then the other was leaning closer, the free arm becoming heavier as it pinned Tim in place atop the table.

“Get off!”

One fist got loose, surprising the red man, as Tim landed a blow to the smug face. The mutant seemed even more excited at the fight, surging forwards and crushing Tim, trapping his hands, under the heavier body before pressing against Tim’s lips.

Confusion warred with explosive anger as Tim’s head was forced back, sending more spots dancing across his vision as he hit the table, strange muscle forcing it’s way past tight lips an inside Tim’s bloody mouth. Then he was biting down, screaming around the mutant’s tongue as the other was grinning against his skin, kept biting as more blood spilled inside his mouth and now he really was choking.

The lips and tongue and teeth drew back, and Tim could move his head just enough to start retching and coughing as his and the mutant’s blood flew out of his mouth. The taste of the hot copper kept him gagging and struggling, too busy to care that the mutant was still moving around or the feeling of his hair being petted away from his face.

Tim came back to himself, still spitting out blood, as the tail was slicing through the rest of his clothing. He tried to bite the arm holding him in place, but the mutant only grinned wider, lifting and shaking Tim until his clothing was falling off in mutilated threads of fabric.

Fangs flashed bright against the red skin as the thickly muscled tail shifted around Tim’s neck. Both his hands were pulled up past his head, captured by a single of the much larger mutant’s hands, while the free hand pressed down against his chest, keeping the vigilante trapped in place.

Wriggling only earned him more smug grins as the mutant’s weight kept his body forced against the table.

“I would let you free to appreciate your looks.”

“I’ll bite your throat out.” Tim hissed back, twitching as he felt the tail curling around his leg and hip.

“I believe you. Human’s are very violent creatures.” The other looked like that was probably the best trait humanity had.

“Let go or kill me.”

“Alas there is little else to pass the time. And if you remain alive…a hostage for when the door opens.” The mutant leaned down, pressing close to Tim’s neck, licking at the blood that had spilled down his throat. “And you are very pretty.”

“You aren’t the first to say so.” Tim growled, bucking his body up in a vain attempt to throw the other man off him, or to at least try and get an arm or leg loose to attack with.

“The problems with being pretty.” The red demon agreed. “It is a hardship not many can manage.”

At the words Tim frowned, twisting underneath the mutant, until could see the other’s eyes easier.

“In no universe are you pretty.”

“Ahh tovarisch.” The mutant was really grinning now. “There are many that would disagree.”

More growling from Tim as he bit at whatever flesh was closest. He jerked, freezing in place, wide eyes whipping up to meet the frozen pale blue. He jerked again at the next stroke across his ass.

“Don’t even-“

He broke off keening as the sharp tip inched inside him and he arched up trying to stop the intrusion.

“Very pretty.”

The red mutant cooed as his hard hands shoved Tim back down against the table as the tail popped inwards. Tim gasped, unable to find the breath to scream at the sudden sensation of being invaded. Stretched open around a _tail_ and feeling it wriggling as it pushed deeper letting Tim’s spasming walls tighten around the thick muscle.

And the tail twisted as it burrowed deeper inside him. It didn’t hurt exactly, so much smaller than any cock that had been up his ass but it was weird and wrong.

Tim twitched and gasped again, biting at his own arm that was pulled against his face, as the tail pushed forwards and filled him. Sudden stabbing pain and pleasure all at once was rocketing through his nerves. It was too sharp, trying to rip him apart from the inside, as the tail curved and jabbed against his prostate, just _too much_.

“Lovely Comrade.”

The hand pushing down against his abdomen moved and caressed at Tim’s jaw, the fingers moving until they were slipping past Tim’s lips. When he turned and bit into the fingers, chewing harder as the copper taste once again exploded in his mouth, the mutant just laughed and ripped the fingers away.

“No, no tovarisch.” The hand was dripped blood as it trailed back down over Tim’s stomach, the blood painting lovely pictures of heaving muscles, to stroke at…

“Fuck off.” Tim hissed, less anger and more need starting to color his words as his pleasure spiked. The tail was wrapping around his prostate and it _just kept jabbing_.

“I would but you have locked us in da?”

Tim couldn’t hide his whole body shudder as the warm, hot bloody wet, palm wrapped around his pulsing cock and started stroking. _Just bodily reactions that meant nothing_.

“Will kill you” Tim ground out as pleasure zinged through and made him want to start screaming, begging, _anything_ for the tail thrusting away to go harder, faster.

“I would like to see that comrade.”

Shivering took over as Tim couldn’t focus past that wonderful pleasure, the tail curving just right inside him and the strong hand stroking his weeping cock, he couldn’t _think_. And the damn mutant was purring in desire against Tim’s throat, teeth bared and catching against the tender skin.

Then the fangs dug in and Tim _was_ shrieking in pain and pleasure. The hand around his cock was twisting, just before the point of pain, and Tim could feel his brain blanking out the touch. Just as the tail was twisting around inside, the flexible muscle pushing deeper, _too deep too much_ , further than any erection could ever hope to reach and it was perfect.

The tight walls were clenching shut, slamming, around the conquering tail as Tim’s eyes rolled back into his head and the mutant was purring harder as he sucked the blood pooling around his teeth. And Tim was coming hard enough that he couldn’t breathe again, it felt like the tail was just going to keep pushing until it came out his throat, and it made him feel so sick and wonderful all at once.

The teeth biting his neck just made it worse, Tim’s _toes_ were curling at how wonderful the teeth felt sunk in his neck, and he could feel himself spilling inside the tight fist around his cock. He was still panting as the pleasure started subsiding, one roughly calloused hand petting his hair.

“Na zdorovie tovarisch.”

Tim keened again as the tail started easing out, leaving him feeling bereft and so very empty, the mutant pressing much gentler kisses against his face and neck.

“Go… fuck yourself.”

The mutant only laughed at Tim’s breathless voice, letting the human’s hands go before pressing more gentle kisses against forming bruises.

The sudden noise of the door starting to open had both human and mutant freezing in shock. The mutant reacted first, pulling up away from Tim only to jerk the boy up against his chest as they faced the doorway. More spots appeared, the vertigo threatening to overwhelm Tim and knock him out, as the mutant’s head dipped and purred into his ear.

“We shall see whose comrades have arrived first, eh tovarisch?”


End file.
